Mario
Mario & Luigi: Time 4 Adventure!! is a game made by ML&ST Inc. Plot Part 1: Toad Town The game starts by telling a legand to the player about a powerful object known as the Star Crystal which was made by the acient reacks who wanted to build an empire, in order to make this they removed the Grand Star from the Star Shrine and placed it inside a jewel, unfortunatley the jewel was so powerful they couldn't control it and they buried it, but in the present day it was recovered by Toad arceoligists and given to the Mushroom King who was the only one who could control this power, but an evil, power-lusting race known as the Darkas came to take it, the king defeated them but was dieng from his wounds and to make sure they didn't get their hands on it he sealed it inside his daughter who is still alive today.It turns out that Wario and Waluigi were reading this and conclude that it would be worth trillions and trillions of coins and go to steal it knowing who is in its possesion.Meanwhile Toadsworth comes to the Mario Bros house to inform them that Bowser is kidnapping Peach again and with that Mario runs off (dragging Luigi along with him), he defeats Bowser and a smoke bomb is thrown in by the Wario bros so they could kidnap Peach, the Mario Bros run after them and corner them at the end of Toad Town, they battle their counterparts and defeat them easily, but they say they won't give up until they get the Star Crystal but the bros and Peach are unfamiliar with it.A Darka then shows up and says that Lord Darkness will be pleased and kidnaps Peach.E. Gadd shows up and, knowing where their goeing, gives them his DS Model 7, which works as a map, tracker, storage and stat checker all in one, Waluigi is about to take it but Wario says they don't need his fancy gadgets before getting lost in Piranha Forest with Waluigi Part 2: Piranha Forest Mario and Luigi go into Piranha Forest to rescue Wario and Waluigi from the Piranha Plants, they defeat Mom Piranha and proceed through the forest, meanwhile Wario and Waluigi are fighting all of the Piranha Plants and manage to defeat some which allowed the Mario Bros. to finish off the opponents, however their reunion is cut short when Petey Piranha arrives and chases them all over the forest, they manage to escape by using the DS and hide in the bushes, unfortunatley there are many Fuzzies, they defeat them and engage Petey Piranha in combat, they manage to defeat him, Mario and Luigi tell the Wario Bros. they need to team up to defeat the darkas and rescue Princess Peach to which they reply "ah come on" which triggers a trap door causing them to fall strait into the Secret Lab Part 3: Secret Lab Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi land in the secret lab which is full of Mecha and normal Darkas, they fend them off and continue through the Lab, they manage to repair the labs computers and hack into the secruity cameras, gaining footage of the darka trying to remove the Star Crystal from her body, they manage to fight their way into the room but the darka sends Darka Matter to distract them while he removes the crystal, they defeat the monster but he manages to retrieve the crystal until Wario smashes the machine, destroying it and smashing the crystal, the darka escapes and Peach has lost her memory, she drops two Green Shells and the DS shows the Mario Bros how to use them, but Wario and Waluigi complain that they didn't get anything, until they steal 2 Bomb Ombs and the DS teaches them how to use them. They find a shard of the Star Crystal and insert it into the DS to gain information on the other pieces, however it hasn't got enough energy to find all of them and only manages to detect one:on Donkey Kong Island. Part 4: Donkey Kong Island The group heads to Toad Town Cove but can't find a way across the ocean until the DS teaches the Wario Bros how to perform the Waluigi Rink, Wario uses his ground pound to turn Waluigi into a rubber rink, he uses this to swim across the ocean to Donkey Kong Island, when they get there they are confronted by Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, they defeat them and proceed through the jungle, they were about to get the Star Shard when King K Rool snatches it and flees, they swim across the ocean again to Crocodile Island and beat K. Rool before swimming all the way across the ocean AGAIN and return to Toad Town Cove with the shard and find the next location: Ocean Caves Part 5: Torpedo Ted Reaf & Ocean Caves The group uses a boat to travel to Torpedo Ted Reaf and dive in, they find the Ocean Caves and Wario accidently hits a switch which causes the caves to float up, they eventually find a treasure room, which also contains Hammers, the DS teaches Mario and Luigi how to use them inside and outside of battle, they eventually find Darkness who is looking for the Star Shard, he sends Darken to battle the heroes, they defeat him and claim his shard, but Darkness leaves and locks them in and leaves a bomb!The DS teaches the Wario Bros. how to shoulder charge and they break down the door, they swim back to the boat and escape just before the bomb goes off. The DS reveals the next shards location: Reace Part 6: Reace The group travels to Reace via Toad Town Train, however they discover the pyramid it is on top of is a large, twisting maze, they split up and learn the Bros Actions:High Jump (Mario & Luigi) and Wario Trampoline (Wario & Waluigi).The Mario Bros meet their old enemy Tutankoopa who has inhabited the pyramid, he sends his Chain Chomp to attack them, but they defeat it and he goes into combat himself, he is defeated and chased out of the pyramid, leaving behind a Pocket Chomp and the DS teaches them how to use it, meanwhile the Wario Bros have incountered King Bill who sends his Bullet Bills to attack them, but they are defeated and he goes into battle himself, he is defeated and flees from the pyramid leaving behind a Bill Blaster which Waluigi already knows how to use, the bros meet at the top of the pyramid where they are about to get the shard when the Koopa Bros. come and snatch it, they are defeated in combat and the heroes claim the shard and locate the next star shard is on Pokemon Island Part 7: Pokemon Island The group borrows E. Gadds boat again and travel to Pokemon Island, there they meet Kirby, who is trying to find his Warpstar, they travel to a cave where they meet Mewtwo, who is in possesion of both the Star Shard and the Warpstar, he takes Kirby out and challenges the heroes but despite powering himself up with the Star Shard and flying on the Warpstar, he is defeated, they are about to claim them when Metar Knight arrives and takes it, the group and Kirby pursue him on the Warpstar, they defeat him in combat and claim the shard, Darka Matter leaves his body and he transforms back into normal Meta Knight, he declares them worthy opponents and disapears into his cape, the group then return home and discover their next destination: Yoshi's Island Part 8: Yoshi's Island The group travels to Yoshi's Island where they disover everyone has been inslaved, Yoshi arrives and tells them that Boshi has taken over the island yet again and that he has inslaved everyone, the group rescue all the Yoshis and confront Boshi, he races Yoshi for the shard but when Yoshi wins, he accuses them of cheating and goes into battle, he is defeated and the group claims the shard while Yoshi and Boshi award them with the Yoshi Egg (Mario and Luigi) and the Boshi Egg (Wario and Waluigi) and the group leaves to their final destination: Bowser's Castle Part 9: Bowser's Castle The DS has picked up two Star Shards at Bowser's Castle and they travel there, Bowser Jr has the first one and, trying to defend it, sends Larry Koopa to stop them however they easily defeat him and he sends out his next sibling:Morton Koopa Jr, however he too is defeated and he sends Roy Koopa and Wendy O' Koopa to attack them, they two are defeated and he sends Lemmy Koopa and Iggy Koopa to attack they too are defeated and he sends his strongest sibling:Ludwig Von Koopa, he confronts them and battles by controlling a robot called Mecha Bowser to attack, however they manage to defeat him and his creation by opening the cockpit and they challenge Bowser Jr who attacks from his Koopa Clown Car, however he dropped some Proppeler Blocks and they battle him destroying his car first before fighting him (it is possible to defeat him first but after the clown car is destroyed you still have to fight him again).They travel to Bowser's Throne Room to claim the final shard and alough he was acompanied by Kamek and Kammy Koopa, he was defeated and they took the last shard and merged it back into the Star Crystal when Peach and Toadsworth arrive, Peach has recovered her memory and begins to tell them whats going to happen when Darkness arrives and swipes them all Part 10: Darka Star The group wake up on Darka Star, the Darka's home planet, they travel through exact replicates of Piranha Forest, Secret Lab, Donkey Kong Island, Crocodile Island, Torpedo Ted Reaf, Ocean Caves, Reace, Pokemon Island, Yoshi's Island and Bowser's Castle and at the end they encounter Darken, who splits into 10 and battles the heroes, however they prevail and destroy him for good, they then encounter Darka Matter who, angry at them trying to foil his lords plans, splits into four and transforms into Dark Mario, Dark Luigi, Dark Wario and Dark Waluigi, they defeat him despite his new technique to use his defeated forms to power the others up and is destroyed for good Part 11: Darkness's Lair The group travel to Darkness's Lair to confront Darkness, they manage to defeat Darkness, but he merges with the remains of Darka Matter and Darken to become Darkaness, a monster who has Darkness's head and arms, Darken's body and Darka Matters appearence to replace legs, it is immune to all their attacks and defeats them, but the Star Crystal smashes and releases the Grand Star which gives them its power, reviving them from their fainted status, allowing them to damage Darkaness and use the attack Falling Grand Star.They defeat it and he shrinks into a small, dark blob and they are returned to Peach's Castle, but the blob merges with Bowser to become Dark Bowserness, the group defeats the monster and destroys Darkness for good and reverts Bowser to normal, Mario remembers something and flies on the Grand Star to Reace while Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Boshi, Kirby, Meta Knight, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and Peach follow him, he arrives and places the Grand Star back on the Star Shrine ending the game. Battle System Mario & Luigi's Battle System The battle system is the same as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Wario & Waluigi's Battle System Wario & Waluigi's Battle System is similair to Mario & Luigi's but with some differences.If you use the Action Command on their when jumping it will turn the attack into a Ground Pound, also instead of using Hammers they have the ability to Shoulder Charge, they also have different Special Attacks than the Mario Bros. Special Attacks Mario & Luigi's Attacks *Green Shell *Fire Flower *Warp Pipe *Pocket Chomp *Ice Flower *Yoshi Egg *Mighty Meteor *Falling Grand Star (with Wario & Waluigi) Note the only attacks that have to be learned are Green Shell, Pocket Chomp, Yoshi Egg and Falling Grand Star, the rest are optional Wario & Waluigi's Attacks *Bomb Omb *Barrel Canon *Banana *Bill Blaster *Yoo Hoo Canon *Boshi Egg *Canonballers *Falling Grand Star Note the only attacks that have to be learned are Bomb Omb, Bill Blaster, Boshi Egg and Falling Grand Star, the rest are optional Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi Non-Playable *Princess Peach - the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and temporairly damsel-in-distress *Toadsworth - Peach's servant *Donkey Kong - The hero of Donkey Kong Island *Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong's nephew *Kirby - Mario's friend from Popstar *Meta Knight- Kirby's rival *Yoshi - Mario's best friend *Toadbert -a friend to the heroes who provides hints *Pikachu - Mario and Peach's friend and Mario's pet *Jigglypuff - Mario and Peach's friend and Peach's pet *Meowth - Mario and Peach's friend and Luigi's pet *Professer E. Gadd - a friend to the heroes who invented the DS and the heroes boat Foes *Bowser - The Koopa King who is in possesion of the final star shard *Bowser Jr. - Bowser's son who is in possesion of a Star Shard *King K. Rool - Donkey Kong's enemy who is in possesion of a star shard *Darkness - the games main antagonist *Darka Matter - one of Darkness's top soldiers and Darken's rival *Darken - one of Darkness's top soldiers and Darka Matter's rival *Boshi - Yoshi's rival who took over Yoshi's Island (which he renamed Boshi's Island) *Mewtwo - an evil clone of the legandary pokemon Mew *Kamek - Bowser's right hand wizard *Kammy Koopa - Bowser's right hand witch *The Koopalings - Bowser's children *Petey Piranha - a mutated piranha plant made by Bowser Jr *Tutankoopa - Mario's old enemy *King Bill - the king of Bullet Bills *The Koopa Bros. - Mario's old enemys Out-of-battle Techniques Mario & Luigi Solo *Mario and Luigi can both jump *Mario and Luigi can both use their hammers Bros Actions *Mario and Luigi can use the Spin Jump to fly over long gaps *Mario and Luigi can use the High Jump to jump up large gaps Wario & Waluigi Solo *Wario and Waluigi can both Jump *Wario and Waluigi can both Ground Pound *Wario and Waluigi can both Shoulder Charge Bros Actions *Wario can turn Waluigi into the Waluigi Rink to swim across water *Waluigi can turn Wario into the Wario Trampoline to jump up large gaps Foes Enemys Bosses Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Wario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games